


from blizzards to blankets

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Technoblade finds Dream alone in a blizzard and takes the man home, where they create a new found understanding of one another.(Can be read as platonic or romantic)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 11
Kudos: 460





	from blizzards to blankets

**Author's Note:**

> no trigger warnings except maybe a slight lack of self care and mentioned malnourishment
> 
> people liked my last blob dream fic so here’s another, consider it set before the last one :)

Technoblade suppressed a shiver as the cold zipped into his freezing muscles, forcing him to jolt and slow down again before ploughing through the snow.

See usually Techno was more prepared for storms. Sealing the locks of his cabin, adding extra layers of thermal heating to the kennel, covering the stables, etc. However somehow he’d lost track of time, stuck in his own mess of a mind whilst chopping wood for fire and also having to repair the storing shack for said wood. The uneven ground plus the extreme amount of snow he had to dig up for the simple build left him out in the woods much longer than anticipated, and it was just his luck a storm rolled in and now he was stumbling through a dark forest, barely able to see 3 feet in front of him whilst fighting hypothermia.

Being a piglin hybrid meant he ran at a high temperature than most, perfect for the nether and usually helped keep him warm in the overworld too, however once he got cold his body would automatically attempt to shut down as a weak defence mechanism. One of the many downsides of being a hybrid. The voices screaming in his head didn’t help either, the incessant noise of chat filling his mind and leaving him dangerously unaware of the mobs which scoured the forest in search of prey.

** lmaooo stuck in a storm what an L **

** L **

** Do better  **

** /rainbowchat. **

** L **

** is there something in that tree? **

The last voice startled Techno back into his body, squinted crimson eyes snapping up whilst his netherite axe gleamed in his hand, tensed and prepared to swing. A particularly large tree stood in front of him, looming and evidently dying if the large hole carved into the middle of it was any indication.

With heightened senses, he cautiously snuck forward, narrowing his eyes to see if the voices were trolling or not only to spot a hit of lime green?

Axe still poised, Techno stood in front of the hole carved into the middle of the tree, peaking in slightly to see a lime green blanket or hoodie tucked into the hole alike a nest, the shade of it eerily reminiscent to the vibrant shade that Dream wore.

The two had a complicated relationship. Never going as far as to call one another friends yet having a past of strangely intimate moments together, afterall there was a certain bond between the two antagonists of the server that allowed them a peace only accessible in the presence of the other. A comforting vulnerability that he knew they both treasured.

** ew simp **

** Homeless teletubby what a nerd **

** E. **

** E. **

As always the annoying chatter in his head along with a snowflake directly in his eye forced him to the presence, peaking further into the hole only to hear pained whining inside of it, gentle and afraid and if the slight tremble was anything to go by, likely freezing too.

Techno sighed, grumbling about how he was gonna get hypothermia but staying non the less, carefully putting his axe back before putting both gloved hands into the hole, feeling them curl around something soft and if the terrified noise the thing let out was an indicator of, it was probably whatever lived in there.

He pried it out carefully, shushing softly as it writhed in his hands, unnaturally soft, almost alike a squishy toy, only for him to pull out a small white blob. It had two dot black eyes and a down turned mouth with a vibrant green flush on its face likely from the cold. It’s body was like a cone, flat on the bottom yet squishy as though it could probably bounce around.

Despite the fact the smile was down turned, he would recognise it anywhere. It looked like Dreams mask.

“What the fuck?”

It writhed in his hands, whimpering and shaking and he quickly realised it was getting covered in snow.

“Shuushhhh shushhhh, I don’t know what you are but i’m taking you back. Shhhh it’s okay it’s okay you’ll be warm i’ll help you, come on Dream blob.”

At the name Dream along with he careful cooing the small creature stop writhing instead simply shivering whilst staring at his with its black dot eyes. He hefted the small animal close to him, opening up a small satchel and placing the blob in there before pulling his cape across himself so whilst the blob could see out, it would be cocooned in his body warmth.

And if he didn’t hurry up there wasn’t going to be much body warmth.

With a pissed off grumble he pulled the green hoodie out of the hole, watching the blob as it shuffled further into the satchel, the down turned smile curling up identically to Dreams mask before the dot eyes turned to small slits as he assumed its eyes closed. 

“This is so weird,” Techno muttered before taking back off into the snow, the green material wrapped around his hands as an extra layer to avoid losing his fingers as he tracked through the storm, body now wracked with violent shivers as he lost feeling in his hands and feet, hope draining as he wandered until finally an open area was revealed before him, a warm glow painting the snow surrounding his house and a renewed vigour in his steps as he pushed on towards his house, for once glad Phil wasn’t there so he wouldn’t get scolded for his idiocy.

Grunting with exertion, the hybrid slammed open his door shivering at the sharp contrast of the warm room to the suffocating cold outside, barely able to stumble in as it felt as though his muscles were locking up, gently locking the door again whilst staring around his home in relief.

As warmth slowly began to reenter his stiffened muscles a soft chitter from below him brought his attention back to the small blob which he delicately pulled out of his satchel, cradling it in his hands as he watched the white blob blink at him, the lime green flush on its cheeks softening to a softer warmer green, a smile still on its face as he rubbed a thumb over its head, watching it push into the contact with a noise similar to a purr, bringing a soft smile to his face before placing it back into his satchel and pulling off his outdoor gear which was rapidly dampening as the snow melted from his heated body. 

This regal red cloak was sat in front of the fire whilst his damp shoes stayed by the door, gloves thrown half hazardly on a window sill as he now he just adored the satchel with the small blob in it.

It was obvious the small creature was related to Dream, from the green hoodie it had been nested in to the smile which perfectly mimicked the admins mask, yet he’d never seen anything like it.

“What are you huh? You Dreams pet or something?” the little creature merely blinked at him slowly, chittering softly before curling up again, tugging a small smile onto his frozen cheeks.

“Whatever, more important things to do,” and with that he settled into his routine, careful not to jostle the small blob whilst he cooked simple potato stew, humming an old lullaby whilst the storm raged on outside, weak against the thick insulated walls which kept him comfortable.

Right as he went to sit, a shaking in the satchel drew his attention, watching the white blob leap out of the bag, bouncing slightly upon landing and forcing Techno to gape in confusion as it hopped away from him, away from the table into a slightly more open area before turning into a large puff of smoke, making his jaw from further as he watched as the smoke twisted and distorted much taller than the blob, seemingly forming a body until a man stood there.

A man with dirty blonde hair stood there shivering in a black sleeveless turleneck, black cargo trousers and black combat boots, as well as a painfully familiar white smiley mask covering his face.

“What the hell,” Techno pulled out a small dagger instantly lunging to his feet and slamming Dream against the wall, ignoring the harsh exhale and whimper from the man upon contact, “care to explain Dream?”

Unexpectedly, the man didn’t even struggle, instead staring (or assumed he was staring) directly at Techno, chest heaving and body twitching slightly.

“Uhhhh, hi Techno?” The pinkette pulled away, running a hand through his braided pink hair and slumping back down at the table glaring at Dream,

“explain.”

Despite being on decent terms with the blonde, he couldn’t help the tension running through he body as he ate slowly, eying the man whilst the voices screamed in confusion and suspicion, the emotions of chat leaking into his own.

** EHHHHHHH **

** cute blob dre uWu **

** How in the name of prime **

** L  **

** L homeless blob **

His eyes narrowed at the mans nervous body language, the blonde twitching as he sat himself opposite Techno, his eyes averted and hands fidgeting as his knee bounced enough to slightly jostle the table.

“I umm basically I uh have another form?” the older simple raised an eyebrow, “yeah another form I—. It’s like a... comfort thing? But I didn’t know there was a storm so it kinda turned into a problem and I was stuck till I got warmer cos I uhh didn’t have enough body heat to be human but I do now! Obviously... But i’m sorry I didn’t know there was a storm or I would’ve picked somewhere better so sleep I didn’t mean to deter you umm I can leave if you want—“

“You were planning on sleeping in the woods?” Techno cut in, eyes boring holes into the nervous blonde who chuckled softly, no humour in his tone,

“where else would I sleep?”

“At your house? I mean I didn’t think you were actually homeless or even so wouldn’t you just go with George or Sapnap?”

Dreams shoulders raised minutely, knee stilling momentarily before bouncing with even more vigour than before, the change in body language instantly noticed by Techno, the pinkettes brow furrowing at the negative reaction to the blondes so called best friends, “that’s not really possible.... Sorry I can go—“

“Absolutely not.”

“W-What?”

“I said no. It’s a literal blizzard, you’ll freeze before you even get down the stairs, hell your freezing now,” Technos voice had a tone of finality and he watched with a triumphant expression as Dream slumped down further into the chair opposite him.

“So your... blob form,” it was Dreams turn to raise an eyebrow, “you said it was a comfort thing, how?”

Unseen by Techno due to the mask, a pink flush covered the youngers freckled face, “it’s like...I dont know how to describe it but everything’s a lot simpler you know? No long thought processes or worries, it’s just kind of quiet for once... It’s nice....” his voice trailed off slightly, the admin obviously insecure about the smaller more vulnerable state.

Techno didn’t offer a response merely nodding before continuing to eat, “you can grab yourself some stew. You already know where the bowls are.”

Dream froze up slightly at the offer before getting to his feet, silence sitting heavy in the air whilst Dream grabbed his own food to eat, only the howling of the wind and the crackling of fire wood heard as the rivals duo ate, a surprisingly domestic scene for the two villains of the server.

Technoblade couldn’t help but look up as Dream pulled off his mask to eat. Multiple scars crisscrossed the mans face, similar to his own, with the most obvious ones being one across the bridge of his nose along with a cross on his right cheek. His face was softer than expected, high cheek bones and maybe alittle malnourished but overall his features were soft, gentle green eyes and freckles giving him an almost childish look, so different to the manic tyrant that everybody knew.

The duo finished their plates with ease and the violent shivering had finally stilled, both content in one another’s presence along with the warmth now settled in their stomachs. 

Surprisingly it was Techno who broke the silence, “you know I don’t mind if you go into your blob form or whatever.”

The blondes half lidded eyes glanced up at him in unveiled suprise and Techno couldn’t help but soften at how expressive the mans face was, “what?”

“If you wanna do whatever I don’t mind.”

“I.... Okay but isn’t it kind of weird?” Techno frowned at the nervous tone, it was so unlike Dream and he wanted to cradle the man till his nerves were gone.

** simpnoblade **

** /rainbowchat. **

** He has become what he swore to destroy **

** pretty boy dre :3 **

“You’re sat in front of a literal piglin whilst there are demons, endermen, people with wings and some cringe egg yet you think THATS the weirdest thing?” He cocked his head with a deadpan look, making Dream snort and roll his eyes.

“Touché touché.. So you’re okay with it?”

Techno didn’t even respond, making Dream giggle softly, the gentle noise making Technos heartrate increase as his lips curled into a rare smile. The man in question tumbled to his feet, swaying slightly with exhaustion as he moved into a more open space before smoke puffed around him, completely sealing his person from Technos prying eyes before the smoke began to dissipate, instead a small blob sat smiling at him on the ground.

“Your so small,” was all Techno could respond with, grinning as Dream let out fast chitters in respond before hopping over, surprisingly springy for such a small creature before leaping into his lap, the green smile tilting up at him and its eyes closing, chittering excitedly in his lap till he cupped the small creature in his hands, watching it bounce in his palms before eagerly pushing into his hand similar to a cat as it craved attention letting out gleeful purrs.

_ A simplified version of Dream huh? _

Crimson eyes watched the small body push into his hands excitedly as though it hadn’t ever been touched, bringing a sad smile to Technos face.

_ When was the last time Dream was touched without malicious intent? _

Sighing he decided to leave the questions until Dream could actually speak, instead pulling the small creature to his chest before leaving the table, too exhausted from the rough treck through the snow to bother with the plates, instead climbing up the ladder with one hand up to his bedroom, grinning at the sight of Steve curled up on his carpet letting out contented snores.

The blob quickly recaught his attention as it chittered loudly in his hands, “jesus I only looked away for a second,” the little creature didn’t seem to care, instead hopping on his hand again until he pet it gently, so different to Dream yet so awfully familiar. The green flush had returned to its cheeks, flaring and brightening with each gentle rub on its head, the soft purring now loud and filling the warm air.

With delicacy unknown that the blood God could possess, he placed the small creature on the bed, watching it bounce slightly on the soft surface before he turned away to strip, hoping that even as a blob Dream had the decency to look away. Cold air stung his scarred skin as he pulled on a thin nightshirt and pants, glad for his high temperature so he didn’t have to bundle too much.

_ If Dream is the blob does that mean he’s falling asleep in his boots and hoodie and what not? _

Crimson eyes rolled at the mans typical lack of self care before he turned to the blob which was hidden underneath one of his many blankets, instead forming a small lump with a high pitched purring rumbling from it.

“Your gonna suffocate,” he muttered, pulling back one of his many blankets to reveal the little white blob which let out a series of chitters at his disturbance, “it’s my bed and your smaller than my hands stop being greedy.”

The complaints didn’t stop as he moved blob Dream up to the pillows so he could roll in comfortably without crushing it, pulling up the blankets and neatly folding and moulding them into a nest like shape, perfectly incasing him with heat as he let out a soft piglin grunt of satisfaction at the sight.

Cautiously pushing himself into the perfected nest, Techno almost forgot about the small blob until it hopped over, pushing itself into his chest inbetween his body and the blankets, chirping and purring softly, the vibrations running through Technoblades already exhausted body and helping him melt into the warmth, one hand gently cradling and stroking Dream as darkness overcame his vision.

The last of his consciousness clung to the vibrations running through his heart, a new found appreciation for Dream along with it.

_** Goodnight Dream. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :)  
> i would appreciate it if you checked me out on twitter
> 
> twt: @saddinsomniac
> 
> i’m not a big fan of how it’s written it’s a lot more uselessly drawn out so sorry lol


End file.
